vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Aoki Lapis
Surfer’s Paradise Studio Deen |Illustrator = Carnelian |Voice provider = Eguchi Nako |Optimum genre = Lifestyle |Gender = Female |Height = 15cm |Affiliation = YAMAHA Nico Nico Douga }} Aoki Lapis (蒼姫ラピス / Aoki Rapisu) is a Vocaloid 3 that was released on April 6, 2012. On the 5th of August 2011, it was confirmed I-Style Project had a vocaloid known as "Aoki Lapis" and will be released for Vocaloid3. History Aoki Lapis debuted at the Comiket 80. She is part of a joint collaborative project between Japanese search engine site Surfer’s Paradise, anime studio Studio DEEN, and Nico Nico Douga users, called “i-style Project.” An introduction video has also been released. A voice recording competition was held to find the voice provider by uploading a song they think best suits her, this ended on the 9th of September 2011. Aoki Lapis's voice was revealed during the Vonama event celebrating the release of Vocaloid 3. Her full demo was released November 11th. Aoki Lapis is sold in 3 different ways: voicebank alone, voicebank and V3 editor, and a deluxe edition. ;Voice sample *Daydream Flight (demo) Nicovideo Broadcast YouTube Broadcast *Daydream Flight (Full) Nicovideo Broadcast YouTube Broadcast *Little Wish Nicovideo Broadcast Youtube Broadcast *Think the Future Youtube Broadcast *Think the Future (Final voicebank) Nicovideo Broadcast Youtube Broadcast *花とゆめ Nicovideo Broadcast Youtube Broadcast *Twilight Scape Nicovideo Broadcast Youtube Broadcast *アステリズム Nicovideo Broadcast Youtube Broadcast *AO～いつだってすぐ側に～ Nicovideo Broadcast Youtube Broadcast Marketing Lapis' design is loosely based on the "magic-girl" anime genre and in her bio it is stated she is a fairy and has some background information, hence why she is listed with such a small size. iOS app An iOS app can be downloaded based on her. It allows Aoki Lapis to appear on screen as though she was in the environment being pictured. The App is free to download.link CD A CD with all her demos was released on December 29, 2011. The CD also included the unpublished demo "Think the Future". VOCAFARRE 2011 On the 15th-16th of December Gumi , VY1V3 , Akikoroid-chan, Tone Rion and Aoki Lapis appeared in a 3D concert at VOCAFARRE 2011 *Gumi - Megu Megu Fire Endless Night Youtube Broadcast *Gumi - Love Droid Youtube Broadcast *Gumi & Akikoroid-chan - Cyber Thunder Cider Youtube Broadcast *Gumi & Akikoroid-chan - Beyond the glass World Youtube Broadcast *VY1V3 - Opening VOCAFARRE Youtube Broadcast *Aoki Lapis - Daydream Flight Youtube Broadcast *Aoki Lapis - Little Wish Youtube Broadcast *All Involved - VocaLawson Vocafarre Full Concert Youtube Broadcast *All Involved (Including Tone Rion who's full part is difficult or impossible to find) - VocaLawson Vocafarre Concert Summary Nico Nico Douga Broadcast Competition There was a "dress up" competition for Lapis. A base picture was issued and fans were invited to dress her up and submit the entry.link The contest is now complete with winners and runner ups announced. The winners entry will be adapted and used as an offical (alternative) costume.link There was also an illustration contest held for her, where in 3 rounds, users would be able to submit drawings of her and the best would go into a future art book. Figurine A figurine was seen on display for Aoki Lapis recently. Details are currently unknown. Voicebank Libraries Vocaloid 3 Surfer’s Paradise Studio Deen |Initial Release = April 6, 2012 |Stable Release = Vocaloid3 |Development status = Released |Operating system = Windows 7 |Languages = |License = Proprietary |Website = homepage }} She has been designed to work with everyday users of VOCALOID, not just professional musicians, and will be designed for a new type of music, termed “lifestyle". link Aoki Lapis is supposed to be a more relaxed tone of voice which fits the 'lifestyle' type of music. She has a high voice, which is very clear and simple to use. In low range, Aoki Lapis has a breathy vocal which without tuning can easily sound muffled. Examples of Usage Notable Lapis Songs Youtube List/Aoki Lapis Songs Popularity Lapis had a number of songs in the Nico Douga weekly ranking after release.linl Trivia *Aoki Lapis is named after the semi-precious gemstone Lapis lazuli because of her color palette. *The big gem she has on her head is a Paraiba Tourmaline, a really precious and rare gemstone. *"Aoki" (her surname) means "Blue Princess". *Lapis is the first Vocaloid confirmed in production that has been assigned a sibling, her older sister Merli, who is both her sister and "her enemy." *If Lapis can be considered as "light", her sister is therefore presumed to be "dark" due to her alleged devil-like attributes.link *According to her developers, Aoki Lapis has no memory of who she is. Noteble For: *First I-Style Project VOCALOID released *First female vocaloid by I-Style Project Gallery External Links * Aoki Lapis fanart DeviantArt / Pixiv / Piapro *i-Style Project website *i-Style on Twitter *'MMD model' *VocaLawson Vocafarre Summary http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/1324953135 links and passwords are provided publicly by model producer(s), within video summaries :Wombat3 (Saboten) - 蒼姫ラピス ： MMD用PMD References Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Female Vocaloids Category:Japanese Vocaloids